


The lose of his virginity

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming of Age, Dildos, First Time, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sripper Mark, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Virginity, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Haechans classmates had a surprise party planned, he turns ‘legal’. So the boys reserved a table at the local Gay Stripper Club.He went in there with a hanging head, thinking “why am I doing this”.But after some drinks, the night program starts and Hyuck got hard bcuz of M.Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 64





	The lose of his virginity

Way too loud music busted into Hyucks ears, he doesn’t like it already  “HEY! HEAD UP BEAR” Renjun literally SCREAMS into his ear, he backed up and acted all hurt and touches hid ear with a crying face. Junni just smacked his shoulder and pulled him over to their reserved table right in front the stage. Ugh this is so embarrassing.  Jeno ordered the drinks, knowing what they like.  The music went down and a man with a deep voice echoed through the whole club.

“Thank you all for coming! The ‘Young night’ Program will start soon! Please enjoy your drinks, Mark will be soon presented.”

‘Young night’?  Hyuck taps at Renjun shoulder “What do they mean with young night?”   
“Only People under 25 can get in tonight cuz the new stripper on the marked will be leaked today and they all young. Thought u wanted to see someone your age, baby”  Hyuck fake gagged on Renjuns lap when he heard ‘baby’, they laughed it off and the drinks came, not on a tablet, a whole roll table.  Full with shots, mixed stuff and snacks.  Hyuck thought he sees his death in front of him.

The forced group drinking made him more drunk than he ever was, and he actually wasn’t that drunk on parties.  The music got quite and red/blue light were all over the club.

“Gentlemans, let the show begin”

Deep bass music starts to play, the curtains opens and two young mans came out, a really tall one with blond hair and a really young looking one bedside him with brown hairs. Both styled up, glitter on the eye lids and muscles tops with skinny jeans.  Renjun beside him started to scream like a hormonal crazy teenager, swoopoing half his glass over.  Enough alcohol for him!  The boys made space between them, curtains opens again.  Another one came out, red spicy hair, white skinny business pants, also a muscle top.

Hyucks throat went dry, this boy is dangerous handsome. One more than the other. He grabs after his glass and swallowed the mixed drink down in one shot.  This is going to be a long night!  The lights stood still on the stage, the boys stripped out of their tops, Throw it to the audience.  Renjun eventually catched the one of the tall blond one that winked at him.  Renjun digged his nose in while holding contact with the boy.

‘He is wildin’ thought Hyuck.  Lace eyes blinds came out of their pockets and when they knot it together behind there head, those arm muscles were.. really REALLY dangerous.  “holy fuck” Hyuck whispers out, couldn’t stop looking at the center man.  Their body, HIS body! The abs, the chest with those arms, made him basically droll and faint at the same time. Hyuck knew now for sure that he is 100% Gay, even more than that.  Glitter sticks from the floor got picked up, how didn’t he noticed them earlier? The way he just hold it, so tempting to actually get beaten up by it- WAIT WHAT?

‘Hyuck get a damn grip!!’  They began to dance, swing the sticks, roll their bodies in the most sexual way. Hyuck would lie if he said ‘I’m not turned on’  He felt his blood leaving his brain, for real going stupid horny.  The center boy glanced over to him, hold the eye contact, going down on his knees, stick between the spread legs, grinding on it and rolling his body. The eye contact broke when the center boy bite his lips and lean his head back, closing his eyes.  This is way too intense for Hyuck, he want to lose his virginity, exactly on a hot boy like him, it’s crazy how a ‘little’ alcohol and a hot boy can make him melt.

“What was that?” Renjun shakes Hyucks body 

“Did he looked at you????” He think he might have to throw up if Junni doesn’t stop

“fuck yes” Hyuck said and was still not over the situation, literally getting a boner, in the middle of a Stripper show.

The conversation stopped when a bright yellow light shined directly at Hyuck, a glitter stick pointed at him.  The center boy showed him to come closer to the stage.  Hyuck looked with panic eyes at Renjun  “GO UP HYUCK!” He shoved his body up but Hyuck really cant handle HIM now.  He grabbed a shot from the table and got it down, slowly walking forward, Mark went off the stage, let the other two boys do their Job. He walked down the stairs meeting Hyuck half ways.  
“Hey” the voice gave him goosebumps, he was sure that Mark clearly saw his boner.

THE BODY right in front of him, even hotter now with all the sweat.

“You are really pretty, and you also look like you need some help. Maybe we can meet up later? I have a whole vip private room for my own tonight, and I wouldn’t mind your presence.”  Hyucks eyes were definitely nOT on the boys face, but he heard him and he knew what he means. But does he really want this? Normally he would ask Renjun for help, if this would be a bad decision. But seeing him, near the stage, talking to the blond tall bo, holding hands.  Shows that his besti is not available. So he has to make this decision on his own. He would die to get touched by a man like this.  “Yes please” he murms out and plays with his fingers.  “Sweet! Here is the card, so the security let u in. I really want to see you later.” Mark winks

This- was UNEXPECTED. He went back and saw Jeno also closer to the stage, talking to the brown haired young one. Both busy, so he decided to drink alone, he really needs it now!  After the first act came to an end, his friend joined him again, both having the same card as him in the hand “Wait.” Renjun paused “we all getting laid tonight?” He looked at then boys who just nodded “AH OMG!” Junni jumped up and down!

“I can’t wait to hear Hyucks story! ‘The lose of his virginity’” Jeno joked and continued judging Hyuck. “OKEY STOP! It’s not a biggi!” Hyuck snapped “You getting laid.. it’s a biggi..” Junni points at Hyucks butt, peachy. Haechan hides behind his hands and screams out.

“Let’s drink to that!” Jeno gave everyone a glass, celebrating Hyucks virginity lose, in future.After they all were pretty drunk, the private talk started. “Oh my god his dick was so clearly big in his pants, imma sue china” Renjun lulls out, dreaming about the tall blond boys dick, he found out his name is Lucas. He is Chinese just like Renjun, they totally were ment to be.

Jeno couldn’t wait to fuck the little stripper, he was so baby and soft, he couldn’t believe that smth like him is a slutty stripper. He found out his name is Jaemin.Hyuck couldn’t think about anything, just the body. He was ready to ride those abs and getting choked from the males slender fingers. So tempting to choke on them, to have them down his throat. The boye were surprised at Hyucks naughty words, never saw the virgin being like this.

They decided to split up and have their fun. Jeno and Renjun were confident about entering the room, while the virgin kinda still was nervous. The alcohol did his job great, if it didn’t worked he totally would have an panic attack. How is such a handsome man interested in him??“STOP overthinking and go inside!” Renjun pushes him closer to the door, the security watched them and Hyuck hands over the card with shaking hands. He looked back for the last time, seeing Renjun smiling like an idiot and Jeno winking while doing derpy faces, he hates them sm!

The doors open, a purple led light room, a king size bed, but nowhere was the stripper to see. “JUST GO !” Renjun screams while handing his card to the security man beside hyucks one, junni straight up walks inside with such a pride, Hyuck made little steps forward.Fingers playing with each others in front of his chest, he looked around the room, saw different types of toys and other sexual stuff. Belts, choker, bondage threads and hand cuffs, this was a whole 50 shades of grey room. Is this a dream?

“Do you like my collection?” The strippers voice came out of nowhere, Hyuck yelped up and turned around, there he was, with just boxers, his heart failed for a quick second.“Again, Hi. I’m Mark” He waited for Hyucks hand, “I’m Donghyuck” he gave Mark his hand, eventually got pulled into the others body “But you can call me Sir tonight” Marks face was only centimeters apart from his, his eyes looked up and down, looking for any discomfort in Hyuckseyes. But Hyuck was just so turned on and blushing at the fact that his body is pressed against Marks, he looked up, met Marks eyes, his face is so handsome. Mark slowly came closer, Hyuck automatically closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side.

He squeezed Marks hand tighter as their lips met, so soft. But Mark showed how needy he is, the kiss was deep and rough, he wasted not another second to grip Hyucks ass and pushed their dicke together. Hyuck moans out at the contact, a tongue immediately enters his mouth.Hyucks hands went to the strippers hairs, gripping and pulling them. This was so hot. Hyuck still was semi hard because of the show, he definitely was completely hard now. The kiss and just MARK was so sexy.

Mark broke the kiss and looked at Hyuck, swollen red lips, so damn cute he wants to destroy him. “Go take off your clothes and lay down, i will garb some stuff.” Hyuck nodded and stripped down, only in underwear.Mark laid them toys on the end of the bed, hand cuffs, a Vibrating dildo, a belt. Hyuck didn’t know what is about to happen to him. “Don’t be scared. Just say ‘red’ and i will stop, okey?” Hyuck again just nodded. “Talk with me, rule number one.” Mark growls out.“Y-yes i understood” Mark pushe him down on the bed and went between the spread legs, making even more spache by pushing the knees apart.

He grinds his dick down on Hyucks, he bit his lip, was too embarrassed at the sounds that may will come out. “Rule number two, let every sound, moan or whine out. I wanna hear you.” “Okey” Hyuck said fast and breathy, moving his hips up to meet Mark, make the grinds even harder.“fuck” Marks curses out and let his head hang down, watching the dicks rubbing together under the underwear. “Get naked” Mark moans out and gave Hyuck space, he whines out at the lose.

Stripping his boxer in such a hurry off that he almost swing his underwear in Marks face, “Oof! Eager aren’t we?” Mark laughs out and slowly took his boxer off. He was big, and thick,,,holy shit. Hyuck drolls at the sight, Mark is such a trun on omg!“Let’s see with what we start.” He looks at the toys and fly his hand over them, his hand stopped at the lube. “Let’s prep you first, shall we?” Hyuck watched how Mark squeezes a big amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing it between them. “Did you ever finger yourself?”

“Y-yes i did.” Mark smirek “Perfect” he slids his index finger inside. Hyuck moans out in surprise, this feels way different than his own fingers. Mark fingers were long and just the right amount of thickness. The finger easily slides in and out.He lifted his head watching how the others finger got sucked in, he spread his legs more and wiggles his hips “More Please.” Hyuck moans out and looks with puppy eyes at Mark, how could he say no to that?His second finger slid in so easily too, he spread them, stretching Hyuck a little. He whines at the stretch and grips his own thighs, digging his nails inside. “Did you ever found your prostate?” Mark asked curious. Hyuck looks to the side, red blush over his face and chest.

“No, n-never.” It’s kinda embarrassing, first saying that he fingered himself already but couldn’t reach his sweet spot. “Then we gonna look for it. Do you want it?” Hyuck nodded eager, earned a slap on his thigh, “speak” Mark growls out “YES! Hhhn, i want!”“Okey. Relax for me please” Hyuck took some deep breathes, Marks hands caresses and kissrs his thighs. “Ready for two?” He nods eagerly, a hard bite in his thigh distracted him from the stretch, he shudders ‘Fuck’ Mark licks over the bite mark and let his fingers sit inside.

He slowly started to side them in and out, Haechan gripped the pillow and whines out. “Does it hurt?” Mark glances up, trying to search any discomfort in Hyucks face “n-no, it’s good” he moans quietly.The stripper smiles and leans down, licking a long stripe from the balls to the tip. “shit” Hyuck moans out, hands going down, gripping the strippers black hair. Mark kept on just licking. “Stop teasing, please!” He begged out, Mark eyes were on Hyuck.

He took the tip into his mouth, moving his fingers faster, Hyucks back arched, his hands eagerly pushing Mark down more, but he didn’t let more into his hot mouth. “please please please please pl-“ Hyuck got silent suddenly.Mark curved his finger up, took Hyuck into his mouth fully, the tip in the tight throat. Hyucks head fall back and the naughtiest sound came out of him. “Holy shit” he cursed and grind his hips, moving each time his tip a little in and out of the tight throat.Mark curved his finger up, took Hyuck into his mouth fully, the tip in the tight throat. Hyucks head fall back and the naughtiest sound came out of him. “Holy shit” he cursed and grind his hips, moving each time his tip a little in and out of the tight throat.

He moved his finger faster and Hyuck twitches, moans out so lewd, almost ripping Marks hair out. “I- oh my go- AH! I can’t h-hold back- hh” Hyuck keep on grinding his hips. Fuck he is so close. He stopped his movements, legs starting to shake. “Mark! Fuck! Don’t stop plea-“His eyes rolled back, his hips shudder, empty himself in Marks throat. His ass clenches so hard around the fingers Mark just moans around the dick, can’t wait feeling this around his dick. Hyuck twitches away, pulling Marks head up.“Fucking shit. This was amazing” he said as Mark slowly pulled his fingers out. “We are not done” He gripped Hyucks wrists and held his hands over the head.

“Please” Hyuck begged for whatever. Mark went down, sucking his bottom lip in, nibbling on it. He grabs the handcuffs and chained Hyuck to the bed “Let’s have some fun shall we?” Mark groans out, seeing Hyucks dick getting hard again.“Like being cuffed, i see” Mark chuckled and squeezed Hyucks balls, the whine so pretty. “Let’s get the vibrator inside you” he lubed the purple toy, tested some settings. Hyuck watched with curious eyes, seeing and hearing the dildo twist and vibrate riled him even more up.

Mark turned it off and slowly pushed it into the preped hole, watching Hyucks face scrunch and his hips twitching, still sensitive from the orgasm he had. “Want me to turn it on?” Hyuck nodded “Say it!” Mark glared “Please turn it on. Please fuck me, please sir!”He nodded and turned the toy on, making it circling inside the hole, Hyuck breathed hard. Mark added vibrations and speed the twisting up. “fuck” Hyuck moans out and lay his head back. Pulling at the cuffs, having the need to jerk himself off. “more please”

His feet taps Marks thigh, not able to wait any longer, the stripper kissed his knee and followed Hyucks beg. “Hhhh, god! This will make me cum” Hyuck warns Mark, he looks at the twitching dick that is full of pre cum. Mark heard Hyuck is getting louder,he started to fuck the toy inside Hyuck making him shrieking up “NO TOO MUCH” His legs twitched together, only getting pulled open. Mark pressed his body between the legs, leaning forward and sucking on Hyucks nipples “fuck fuck fuck fuck” the sound of metal chains.Hyuck wanted to grip his hair so bad “Im AHHH gonna c-cum! fucking shi-“ Hyucks body shakes, cum spurts out of his dick, hitting Marks chin.

“U making such a mess.” Mark watched Hyucks lewd face, half lidden eyes . He picked some cum up with his finger and hold it against Haechan lips, who eagerly open his mouth. Sucking on Marks finger “Still wanna get fucked?” Mark growls out, feeling Hyuck suck so pretty.“Yes please” he begs around the finger. “Okey. Turn around” Hyuck got on all fours, his arm stretched out, chained to the bed, arching his back so naughty. Ready to get fucked.A belt around his neck punched the air out of him. Mark pulled it tight. “A little fuck puppy, aren’t you?” The stripper rubs his tip against the hole. “Yes! Yes i am your fuck puppy sir” Hyuck grinds his ass back, earning a deep growl and a hard spank on his right cheek

“Fucking needy puppy. I should fuck u so hard, make u dumb fucked. How you like that?” Mark slowly pushed his tip inside. “Y-yes Please.” He shudders at the feeling. Having something real inside him is so much better than the toy.“god-hhh Sir you are so big” Hyuck whines out, “Yeah you like that don’t you? Getting filled and stretched” Mark pulled at the belt, Hyuck chokes, his whole body went up. Mark choked him with his hands, balls deep inside the hot hole

“Your hole clenches so much around me when i choke you, fucking slut.” Hyuck whines out. Mark let go of him, pushed his body down, pushed his hand into the arched back, staring fucking in and out. “S-ssoo dd Fuu- deep sir” Hyucks hands went into fists, his thighs shakingMark hits so deep and every right spot, he loves it. Moaning into the mattress. His dick twitches so much, he got a warm feeling inside his tummy every time he hears Mark moans out too. He sounds so hot and deep, it turns him so much on

“Fuck. Puppy you’re so tight. I won’t hold long.” Mark grips his ass, digging his nails inside his plump cheeks. “Sir, pleaAHH. Please l-let me cum Hh” Mark pulls Hyuck up again, one hand on his dick the other on the stomach, feeling how he fucks inside the younger“Then cum puppy.” Mark growls out, fucking deep inside, Hyuck moans so loud, leaning his head to side, trying to kiss Mark, “K-kiss me” he whispers out with a shaking voice, so close Marks hand left his tummy, going to the jaw, turning the head and kissed him.It wasn’t needy, sloppy or aggressive. It was full of passion and love. Mark moans into Hyucks mouth and that was it for the boy. He came into Marks hand, whining inside his mouth, clenching around the dick. “shit” Mark moans out at the tightness, cuming inside the condom

Even after riding out each other’s orgasm, they kept on kissing. Mark broke the kiss, Hyuck protested and chased the others lip. His cuffs opens, Mark left on each wrist a apologizing kiss, deep red marks that Hyuck is gonna need to explain for sure.

The belt around his neck slides away, thrown on the floor. Mark immediately start kissing around his neck, gripping into his hair to have more place to mark. Hyucks hands caresses Marks back up and down, he loves how the muscles twitch under his fingers.“Now i need to quit” Mark says smiling into his neck. “What WHY?” Hyuck got pulled out of his soft moment, worried that he actually wasn’t allowed to have sex with a stripper. “I like you Hyuck, and i don’t think u would like me being half naked on a stage, dancing for sum ppl”Mark caresses his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes. Hyuck was speechless. “I-. I mean-. You- uuuuh.” He clears his throat. “I like you too Mark, but you don’t have to quit. You are good at what you doing, just don’t give anyone privat shows and sex.” He smiles

And Mark thought that the sun just shined at 2am. He kissed Hyuck again. “Let’s get you home, we go brunching together tomorrow, or today.” Mark scratches his neck, still nervous to ask the younger for a brunch date. “I would love to.” He peck Marks lips for the last time beforehe get dressed. “At mine or your place?” Hyuck asks “Doing what..?” Mark looked lost “Sleeping together, you dummy” Mark blushes “At mine, u can sleep in my clothes.” He says out nervous. “Then get dressed. We about to share a shower together, if u want to..”Mark runned around the room, collecting all his clothes and packed his bag with his show clothes, toys and lube.

“I take that as an yes” Hyuck giggles and took Marks hand as they left from the back door from the club.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
